civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico (Santa Anna)
Mexico led by Antonio López de Santa Anna is a custom civilization by JakeWalrusWhale, with contributions from RawSasquatch, Senshi and DarthStarkiller. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Mexico' The Centralist Republic of Mexico was established on 23 October, 1835 with a new consitution called the "Siete Leyes". With this constitution, the Central Republic was put into effect under the President Miguel Barragan, but he died a month into office. José Justo Corro became the 2nd President, and served for just over a year. He concentrated more power into the hands of the President and centralized the government more. Spain also finally recognized the independence of Mexico during this time. After this President the Presidency switched constantly between people, ultimately proving the Constitution to be uneffective and it later became a military dictatorship under Santa Anna in 1839. However, there were many subsitute presidents because Santa Anna had to leave to put down rebellions and fight. Santa Anna Antonio de Padua María Severino López de Santa Anna y Pérez de Lebrón was born in Xalapa, Veracruz, New Spain on 21 February, 1794. He was born into a criollo family wealthy enough to send him to school. He joined the Fijo de Veracruz infantry regiment as a 16-year old on June 1810. During the Mexican War of Independence, he fought for the crown against Mexican Rebels. In 1813, he served in the Gutiérrez–Magee Expedition, and at the Battle of Medina. After that battle he was promoted to a second lieutenant for his bravery, and then was promoted to a captain in 1816. He decided to join the side for independence in 1821 when Agustín de Iturbide switched side to fight for independence. Iturbide gave Santa Anna command of the port of Veracruz, but took it away, causing Santa Anna to rebel against Iturbide's new leadership on December 1822. Santa Anna's rebellion helped spark other rebellions by leaders Vicente Guerrero and Nicolás Bravo, who rebelled in support of a republic. 'Dawn of Man' "The Heavens welcome you, Antonio López de Santa Anna, fearsome leader of Mexico! In Mexico was in a dark, rebellious time, you stepepd up and became a leader and defended your important countrymen. When you noticed that the Mexican government was struggling to enforce thier power, you siezed control and took the reigns of Mexico. Despite your losses and the outcry from your people at times, you stood your ground and continued to fight! Even when you lost Texas and against the USA, you continued to do what needed to be done and helped rebuild the broken country. You fought fearlessly on the battlefield, and your soldiers always looked to you to be lead. You are one of the most important generals in all of Mexico! Great Santa Anna, will you take the reigns of Mexico once again? Will you reflect on past losses to make Mexico even greater than it was before? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings, fellow leader. Be in awe at the size of Mexico!" Defeat: "Defeated, am I? Do not fear, for I will return to ensure that Mexico comes out on top in the end!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JakeWalrusWhale'': Civ Icon and Alpha, Code, Research, Design, Text, and Mod Support *''RawSasquatch'': Leaderscene, DoM, and UU Icon *''Senshi'': Map *''Darth_Starkiller'': UB Icon Category:All Civilizations Category:JakeWalrusWhale Category:Mexico Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders